


Resting in the Stars

by Hallow17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Cosmo - Freeform, Feel-good, M/M, One Shot, i love keith's dog, this is supposed to be a happy oneshot pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Keith is always on edge, especially after everything that's happened to them in space. Lance knows Keith is just as tired as everyone else so he forces Keith to take a break.





	Resting in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while so here's a nice little start up oneshot I created to get that ball rolling again. One thing about me, I super duper love Klance and I've always had so many ideas for them. I hope you like this!!

Keith looked over to the right of him, at Lance who had begun drifting off in the cockpit. Keith had settled against the red Lion’s window, sitting on the frame. Cosmo was relaxing by Lance’s feet, settling in well to the new space. Keith looked at Lance’s peacefully sleeping face, at the shape of his mouth as he breathed in and out, lips slightly open. At the slope of his nose, and the way his eyebrows rested when he was quiet, relaxed.

Keith only wished that he could find peace like this. Always on edge, always tense, always expecting something else to happen. As everyone drifted together in space, he was always watching and waiting for something else. Their luck would surely run out, as it always did. They were always going to be targets in space, and home seemed so far off.

If everyone could sleep peacefully then that’s all that mattered. He rubbed his tired eyes, not feeling like sleeping yet. There was too much to worry about. He went over to Lance, in front of him to access the mainframe so he could check out the star chart and go over their flight course. He’d done this probably a hundred times already, but he still wanted to check their progression, to make sure nothing was popping up on their radar. Everyone needed to stay safe.

He heard movement behind him, like Lance was shifting in his chair. He thought nothing of it, assuming he would go back to sleep to leave Keith lost in thought, always thinking ahead. He felt a hand snake up his arm and he abruptly turned his head to Lance, who looked exhausted but also has a soft expression in his eyes, like he was sympathetic towards Keith.

“Hey, you can go to sleep to you know.” Lance said in a gentle, albeit groggy voice. He didn’t move his hand from the top of Keith’s wrist, and he looked like he wanted to say something else but he held off. “If something happens, we’re all here, and we’re all ready. It’s not all on you.” He told Keith, finally letting go of his hand.

Keith pursed his lips and brought his hand in front of him. It was warm where Lance had touched him. “I know. I just like to be prepared.” He said, turning towards Lance now and leaning against the panel. He crossed his arms in front of him and turned his eyes away from Lance.

“You can sleep. I’m not tired anyway.” Keith said, and it was obvious that that was a lie based on the almost purple bags under his eyes. Lance leaned back and let out a breath of air, stretching. Then he got up and walked right next to Keith before taking Keith by his shoulders and pushing him off the panel and towards the chair.

“You don’t seem to know when to relax for a single second so here, let me show you.” Lance said, pushing Keith down into the chair.

“What! No, what are you doing? I said I didn’t need to sleep!” Keith protested, now upset at having been forced. Cosmo was looking at the two and their petty squabbling for a moment before turning his head away from them and going back to resting himself.

Lance took both of Keith’s hands and held them down on the chair, their faces just a foot apart. “Nope, you haven’t slept in, what, a bunch of deca-phoeb, you need sleep, everyone’s sleeping so relax will ya?” It wasn’t a question on Lance’s part moreso a demand, and he wasn’t letting go. Keith looked at him with wild eyes for a moment before he calmed down and stopped trying to force him off. He sighed loudly and turned away again.

“Fine, whatever! Get off me you pain, I’m sitting down.” He retorted, wanting Lance to let go. They were really close and the proximity was making Keith uncomfortable. He looked at Lance’s lips for a hot second, then back at Lance’s eyes.

Lance paused for a moment, whether it was to judge if Keith was telling the truth or for something else Keith could’t tell. But eventually Lance let go. He sat down by Cosmo, who moved closer to Lance. Keith looked at the two on the ground, then back at the vast emptiness of space, filled with so much they’ve still never explored.

Maybe he could relax for a moment. With his heart beating so fast he didn’t know if that was even possible anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading my little oneshot!! I love comments so plz let me know if you liked it! Comments and kudos are always welcomed teehee. My tumblr is [Hallow17](http://hallow17.tumblr.com/) for anyone interested in my shenanigans!!


End file.
